


Stop Thinking, Just Keep Going

by TrisBloom



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), everyone but Tommy and Tubbo are just barely there, love phil but he's a bad dad, the ending they deserved, they just wanna be alone, with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisBloom/pseuds/TrisBloom
Summary: "I thought you were mad!""Well I thought you were mad!"----------------------------------------------------------------------------Let me believe Tommy and Tubbo finally ran away to live happy lives.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Stop Thinking, Just Keep Going

The smoke was thick and suffocating. 

The ash falling like snow, giving a fake sense of beauty upon the death of their home.

Tommy sat on the stairs of the prime path, not quite feeling anything, or maybe feeling too much. He wasn't sure.

It's gone. Everything's gone.

"Tommy."

A familiar hand grabbed his shoulder, giving a sense of comfort despite the pain.

"We need to go. We don't know if they'll come after us." Tubbo said, leaning into him as if he was struggling to stand, but given the circumstances he probably was. 

Standing was painful, taking a lot more focus than he would ever admit. Looking up he saw Eret crouched next to Ghostbur who was struggling to understand everything going on, and Quackity blankly staring at the wreckage, his face unreadable. 

"We have to find the others." He said desperately holding on to the hope that they were ok. "Ranboo, Punz, Niki, all of them. We can't just leave them!"

"They are already gone Tommy." Tubbo whispered gently pulling him closer. "Me and Quackity already made sure everyone got away."

"Where are they going?"

"Eret figured this might happen, so he set up stuff for us in his castle till we get back on our feet."

"And it's not out of pity!" Eret, now leading Ghostbur away yelled over his shoulder.

It was so stupid, Tubbo and Quackity not even getting it, but for whatever reason that stupid sentence just made Tommy laugh. A small chuckle that turned into a true, desperate laugh, slowly turning into harsh cry. The last few months events, hitting him all at once.

He was so useless. As if he really thought they stood a chance. He was so dumb to think he could really make a difference. 

He just wanted to help everyone. He never wanted to betray Technoblade, he just wanted to protect his home. And to be honest, he was pretty sure Techno was going to betray him too. What else could the man have meant when he purposefully reminded Dream of the favor. He was going to get rid of him after everything they went through together. Tommy was only trying to protect himself. Techno was only using him. He was never actually going to help him get the disks back, making that fact very clear on the trip to the festival. He said he didn't want to fight Dream, but fighting Dream was the only way to get his disks back.

Feeling arms tighten around his shoulders brought him back to reality.

Will they even let him come back with them? If they do, how long will they let him stay before they realize it was his fault and exile him again? 

He doesn't think he has the strength to do that again.

"Dude come on, not yet, not here." Big Q said giving a soft smile, reaching his hand out. "Come on guys, I dont know about you but I'm tired."

Grabbing his hand letting him pull the two boys along, he forced himself to stop thinking and just keep moving.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few days were miserable for everyone.

No one quite knowing what to do. How to break the atmosphere.

Bad had his hands full trying to take care of everyone's injuries.  
Fundy and Niki never came back that night, and Ranboo disappeared shortly after.

Well, Tommy knew he didn't really disappear. He knew Ranboo was struggling, and followed him out of the castle to a small lake. He was about to say something, anything that could help his friend, when Philza stepped out of the shadows beating him to it.

Hiding he listened, listened to the way Philza checked on him, making sure he was ok, offering a home to the half enderman. 

He watched as Phil, his own father, replaced him. 

.....

It would only take a single arrow to the heart. 

'It would never make up for leaving Wilbur and him behind. '

He opened his inventory and grabbed his bow and arrow.

'Never make up for killing Wilbur.'

He pulled his arm back.

'Never make up for leaving him to die alone in exile.'

He aimed.

'Never make up for pretending to care, while he was with Techno.'

He took a breath.

'Never make up for teaming up with Dream of all people. Who hurt and manipulated him.'

And he let go.

'Never make up for taking away the only home he ever actually had.'

The bow and arrow fell from his hands onto the ground.

Philza hearing the noise grabbed Ranboo and left. Not knowing what he actually left behind.  
Not knowing the damage he had just done to his youngest.

'Stop thinking, just leave."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later, and he couldn't do it anymore. He had to go.

He didn't have much to grab seeing as it was all blown up, so it didn't take long to pack. He wrote a small note, leaving it on his bed. Only long enough to apologize.

It was night, late enough for everyone else to be sleeping. God, they're all going to hate him after this. 

Walking down the cold, empty hallways all he could think of was Tubbo. It felt like he was betraying Techno all over again, except this time it wasn't his brother, it was his best friend. But it was ok, Tubbo hasn't talked to him this past week. Maybe he wouldn't even notice he was gone.

He finally reached the door to the courtyard. 

'Stop thinking just go.'

Pushing the door open, he breathed in the cool air. Trying to push down the panic that was slowly building.

"You really thought you could leave that easily?"

Spinning around, he saw the boy he was most afraid of seeing.

"Tubbo I-" 

What should he say? 

'I'm sorry? Why are you here? It's for the best? '

He can't even look the other boy in the eyes, let alone try to explain his thinking.

"No Tommy." The brunette said. "After all this you really thought you could just leave? Leaving me behind like I'm just another chapter in your book!"

"No! I didn't want to leave you behind!" He yelled desperately taking a step back. The smaller boy somehow looking bigger with each passing second.

"Then why were you!" The smaller yelled back, getting closer to the blond who was trying to get farther away.

"Because I thought you hated me!"

The silence was killer. The only noise you could hear were the mobs outside the walls.

"Why would you think that?" Tubbo said it so quietly the wind could almost carry it away.

"What do you mean why?" He said finally looking him in the eyes.

The atmosphere was tense, it felt like the whole world was listening.

After a few more beats of silence, "You have a point." Tubbo awkwardly put.

"......"

"Hah-"

"Hahaha"

"Holy shit Tubbo is that all you can really say?" He grabbed his sides, doubling over with laughter.

"Hey!" Joining in the bee lover managed out between a few wheezes. " You can't say anything because you literally didn't! It's not like you tried to talk to me this past week! I thought you hated me!" He broke into even more giggles.

"I thought you were mad!"

"Well I thought you were mad!"

Laughing the boys embraced.

Sinking to the ground the laughter died out, and the boys came back to themselves.

"Are you really going?"

"Yes."

"Good because I'm coming with."

"Wait." Breathe stuttering, Tommy grabbed the brunettes shoulders pulling him back to look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Tubbo just smiled, before standing up reaching his hand out. 

Grabbing the hand he let Tubbo lead him behind one of the castles' walls to show him a horse, stocked with bags of food and other necessities. 

"Remember when we talked about running away?" He asked tilting his head with a knowing look. "Well I was planning on asking you if you wanted to do that now that we have no obligations." He gave a guilty laugh.

"Tubbo I-"

"Tommy."

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We could hide out in the woods and pretend to be hippies to scare everyone off!"

"They could make myths about us!"

"Yeah! Don't go out to those woods children, there are dangerous hippies in there."

"Oh no! Not the hippies!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later and things weren't so bad.

They had gone to the complete opposite side of the world from Technoblade's house. It took them awhile to both agree on a location taking them far away from the Dream SMP. It wasn't until they found a meadow next to a stunning waterfall that they both managed to agree.

Building started as soon as they got there.

The design was mostly left up to Tubbo while Tommy worked on materials. With the two working together it didn't take very long for them to finish. 

Even with the house done there was still plenty to do. They needed a farm, animals, Tubbo wanted bees, and Tommy wanted a cobblestone tower. 

It kept them busy, forced them not to think too much about the past. If they did who knew if they could keep going.

'Stop thinking, just keep working.'

After another few weeks of intense work, they finally finished their new home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy you suck at this."

"Tubbo let a man live his fucking life."

Throughout the house the strumming of a guitar could be heard, whether it was actually good strumming was left up to interpretation.

Tommy focused on the positioning of his fingers trying to get a better grip. 

"This is so hard, I don't get how Wilbur did it!" He gave up, falling flat on his back against the window nook he was in. Turning his head to look at his friend he saw the other on the floor, covered in blankets with a book in front of their fire place.

Tubbo looked away from the book to give a evil grin to his friend. "Maybe if you didn't suck so much it wouldn't be a problem."

"Excuse me bitch!" Slamming himself up to stare the other in the face. "I'm the best you've ever fuckin seen you dick head!"

"Oh I don't know about that. I think I've heard Quackity play better." The brunette gave a shrug.

"Fucking fight me!" The blond lept for the other starting an intense wrestling match.

The fight went on until neither could continue over the laughter.

But the days kept going despite the pain.

The next few months won't be easy, but they'll get better.

They just need to stop thinking and just keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love Techno and Philza but I was really trying to go from Tommy's perspective on the whole betrayal thing.
> 
> It was also kinda rushed so sorry if it's not the greatest!


End file.
